El Verano que Inicio Todo
by LucasElric
Summary: El Amor es un misterio y encontrarlo es aun m{as misterioso, ellos descubrirán que estar juntos en verano puede cambiar todo.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos mis estimados lectores, estoy aquí nuevamente con esta historia, espero que sea de su agrado, sin más que decirles ¡disfruten!**

* * *

**.::.**

**Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de **

**Masashi Kishimoto**

**El Verano que Inicio Todo**

**Por**

**LucasElric**

**.::.**

* * *

**El Repartidor**

Hipo estaba sentado en el suelo de esa mañana en Berk ya se había colocado de nuevo su camisa y estaba ya un poco más seco, se hallaba en el claro donde había conocido a chimuelo, una enorme roca semi plana era el respaldo de su espalda, sentado sobre el césped con las piernas abierta, Astrid estaba sentada acomodada entre ellas recostada sobre su torso, ella leía un diario, era de Hipo quien había documentado sus experiencias en estos siete años, ninguno de los dos decía palabra alguna, el solo la observaba leer mientras que ella estaba sumergida en la lectura.

Usualmente vivía de forma tranquila, vivía en una casa grande con sus padres descripción de la casa: la casa era de dos plantas y era grande, al frente de la casa habían un garaje ubicado a mano derecha si veías la casa de frente, ahí guardaba su padre el coche y las motocicletas, del lado izquierdo estaba un local tan grande como el primer garaje o quizás un poco más, en medio de los dos había un espacio de unos siete u ocho metros dejando una considerable entrada para la casa.

Pasando esta entrada había detrás de ambos garajes un espacio de unos tres metros antes de llegar a la casa, pasando por la puerta principal de ésta había un amplio pasillo a mano derecha la primera puerta era la de la habitación de sus padres y a mano izquierda estaba la sala y el comedor, avanzando un poco más a mano derecha del pasillo se hallaban las escaleras que daban al segundo piso, un poco más allá del pasillo a mano izquierda se encontraba una cocina bien abastecida y de mano derecha un baño, al final del pasillo había una puerta trasera que daba al mediano jardín trasero, lugar donde usualmente su madre tendía la ropa.

Ahora subiendo las escaleras que estaban en forma de U, la primera vista que tenías al subirlas era una puerta de roble barnizado que era la habitación de huéspedes, la primera y única puerta a la derecha del pasillo era un baño para uso de huéspedes y a la mano izquierda a unos cuantos pasos había una puerta de caoba y a un costado de esta habitación seguía el pasillo que daba a una pequeña estancia ideal para tomar café en silencio o si querían un poco de sol podían ir por el lado opuesto del pasillo caminar unos pasos más allá de la puerta del baño hasta la puerta de vitrales que se veía al fondo del pasillo que daba a una pequeña terraza donde habían dos mesas con sombrillas ideales para leer o tomar té en los días calurosos como los de ahora.

Su padre tenía un buen empleo y su mamá estaba conforme con el restaurant de ramen que tenía, aunque más restaurant era un local de comida que había creado en el amplio espacio del segundo garaje de su casa, la ayudaba siempre después de clases y ahora en vacaciones más, después de todo sus padres habían pagado la altísima cuota de inscripción de la universidad más prestigiosa de la ciudad la "UEK" (Universidad de Elite de Konoha) y presentaría el examen de aptitud para clasificación de la universidad en agosto esta universidad de elite eran tan exclusiva que los estudiantes no podían entrar con un mínimo de edad de diecinueve años, por ello normalmente salían de la preparatoria a los dieciocho y si querían presentar en la "UEK" tenían que pasar todo un año en clases de complementación, así de difícil era esa universidad.

Su primer año universitario iniciaría después de este verano.

Esa mañana de julio no había amanecido con muchos ánimos, aún estaba tirado sobre su cama, la luz que entraba a través de la ventana que iluminaba tenuemente su alcoba, estaba sumergido en su último sueño cuando tocaron a la puerta.

— ¡Naruto! — se escuchó la voz de una mujer adulta desde el otro lado de la puerta.

El chico solo se rodó dentro de las sabanas.

—Hijo, ya es hora, necesito que acomodes las cosas.

De nuevo el chico intento no escuchar las indicaciones de su madre, pero entonces sintió como algo se trepaba a su cama.

Con un maullido fuerte un gato que daba más pinta de ser un zorro pequeño, comenzó a tironear de la sabana de su amo.

— ¡¿Tú también Kurama?! — refunfuño derrotado el chico.

— ¡Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki?! —gritó su madre desde el umbral de la puerta ya abierta.

El chico al instante se sentó en la cama haciendo que su gato se bajara estrepitosamente de la cama.

—Lo siento ya voy— dijo el chico mirando a su madre, quien seguía en el umbral de su habitación.

Su madre tenía el ceño fruncido levemente, pero al ver a su hijo no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa cerrada.

—El desayuno está listo hijo— dijo suavemente Kushina mientras se giraba para salir de la habitación.

Naruto esbozo una sonrisa de medio lado y levantando su pulgar respondió.

—En seguida bajo.

Salió de su cama pesadamente, noto que su madre había dejado la puerta abierta. Camino a la puerta blanca que se encontraba a contra esquina de su cama, tardo alrededor de unos 25 minutos cuando salió del baño, ya con el rostro lavado al igual que sus dientes y acabado de duchar.

Al bajar las escaleras busco a su madre en la cocina pero al no encontrarla supuso que estaría en el establecimiento, camino por el pasillo hasta llegar afuera de su casa, camino hacia lo que parecía una cochera enorme, abrió la puerta lateral y ahí la encontró.

— ¿Mamá, necesitas ayuda? —preguntó el chico al ver a su madre acomodando cosas en la nevera del local.

Kushina sonrió al ver a su hijo, siempre le recordaba a su esposo, y es que Naruto era literalmente idéntico a Minato su padre.

—Si gracias hijo, ve a la casa y prepara chocolate frio, ahora iré— dijo Kushina alegremente.

Naruto regreso a la casa sin decir otra palabra.

Eran cerca de las 8:30 de la mañana cuando Kushina desayunaba con su hijo mientras charlaban acerca de contratar a un ayudante para el establecimiento, Naruto solo sabía preparar miso ramen además de ser mesero y repartidor, y su madre había llegado a la conclusión de que necesitaban un ayudante.

Naruto le había dicho que de ser así, que contratara a un estudiante para ayudarlo económicamente por así decirlo.

—Naruto, ¿Por qué no le dices a Kiba que nos ayude? — sugirió su madre.

El chico se negó rotundamente.

—Eso es imposible.

— ¿Por qué lo dices hijo? — quiso saber su madre.

—Simple, lo diré en una sola palabra "Akamaru".

Con solo decir eso su madre entendió.

—Bien, tienes a alguien en mente.

El chico se encogió de hombros sin poder dar una respuesta.

—Bueno, si para esta noche no encuentro alguien le diré a Karin— sentenció su madre.

Naruto palideció brevemente al escuchar ese nombre.

—Mamá ¿No me digas que tu hermana vendrá? —Naruto sufría mucho cuando la hermana de su mamá venia de visita.

No es que odiara a su tía, todos tienen tías, algunas son viejas, otras gordas, otras malhumoradas y solteronas...El problema era que su tía, no era precisamente algo de lo anterior, si fuese así no tendría inconveniente alguno, el problema era que su "tía" era todo lo contrario. Su tía Karin era solo un año y medio mayor que él y no quería sonar como un pervertido pero su tía era muy hermosa, tenía el mismo color de cabello que su mamá, un cuerpo muy buen proporcionado y lo peor de todo, sabía que su "tía" tenía cierto interés en él, sus padres no se percataban porque ella lo disimulaba bien con supuesto "afecto familiar".

Todos esos pensamientos se interrumpieron cuando su mamá le llamo.

—Naruto, hijo te espaciaste—dijo divertida su madre mientras levantaba los trastes.

—Mamá, ¿Cuando viene tu hermana? —quería prepararse mentalmente para su futuro martirio.

Kushina se encontraba de espaldas lavando los trastes.

—Esta noche, se quedara el resto del verano aquí.

Por estar de espaldas Kushina no pudo ver la cara de horror que su hijo puso.

—Oh, bueno, iré a preparar los fideos— dijo el chico.

—Está bien hijo—dijo Kushina.

Naruto se colocó el mandil de cintura al igual que la filipina color azul profundo, comenzó a picar algunos vegetales mientras calentaba el agua para los fideos.

Ese día la gente entraba muy seguido al local de ramen de la familia Uzumaki, Naruto estaba muy ocupado preparando y haciéndole de mesero también.

Alrededor de las cuatro de la tarde en una florería de renombre en uno de los barrios agradables de la ciudad se encontraban tres chicas disfrutando de una tarde de chicas.

—Bueno creo que ya tengo hambre— dijo la rubia con una larga coleta de caballo.

Ino se encontraba en su habitación con su amiga Sakura y su nueva amiga Hinata, una chica que había estudiado en el extranjero y que había conocido a Sakura hacia unos seis meses en un viaje escolar, ahora ambas eran muy unidas, si a Sakura le caía bien ¿Por qué a ella no?.

—Si a mí también me dio hambre, ¿Qué comemos? — pregunto Sakura mientras hojeaba un libro de ilustraciones de Ino.

Ino se quedó pensativa un momento hasta que le brillaron los ojos.

—Sakura, sé que a ti te gusta, pero Hinata ¿Quieres comer ramen? — pregunto la rubia.

—Uh, de ¿Ichiraku ramen? — pregunto Sakura con algo de interés en su voz.

La rubia asintió.

—Disculpa Hinata, es que las veces que vengo a visitar a Ino comemos ramen de Ichiraku ramen, es el mejor ramen que eh probado, sé que te gustara—dijo Sakura muy segura mientras se sentaba en la orilla de la cama de Ino.

—Oh, bueno confiare en ustedes— dijo la chica de larga cabellera negra con una sonrisa tierna en su rostro.

Ino por su parte esbozo una sonrisa.

—Sabes Hinata me estas cayendo muy bien—dijo feliz la rubia —bien ahora que decidimos comer ramen déjenme llamarlos.

Hinata noto que Ino en vez de ir a la cocina por el número para llamar al restaurant, camino hacia su escritorio y tomo su celular.

—Hola… si soy yo tonto…eh estado bien… gracias por preguntar… dejando eso de lado… exacto, podrías traerme tres miso ramen por favor… no te daré propina tonto… ok, pero no tardes—dijo Ino antes de colgar divertidamente.

Sakura y Hinata que habían visto todo eso se preguntaban muchas cosas.

—Ino, ¿Quién contesto el teléfono? ¿Creí que llamarías a Ichiraku ramen? —pregunto la pelirosa un poco curiosa.

La rubia solo rio.

—Ah, era mi amigo de la escuela, él trabaja ahí y fue más fácil llamarle a él que al número del local, ya lo has visto un par de veces cuando nos trae el ramen— dijo sin mucha importancia la rubia.

—Ah, cierto lo olvide—dijo la peli rosa.

En eso a Sakura se le ocurrió una grandiosa idea.

—Ino, ¿Estas saliendo con alguien? — la rubia negó con la cabeza mientras se sentaba en la alfombra de su habitación.

— ¿Y tú? —respondió con la misma pregunta la rubia.

Sakura también negó con la cabeza.

Hinata comenzó a jugar con un mechón de su cabello de forma distraída.

—Seria grandioso poderse enamorar como en un cuento o como en una historia de romance —dijo Hinata exteriorizando sus pensamientos, al instante miro a Sakura e Ino quienes la miraban con cierta inocencia.

—Tranquila Hinata, seguro algún día podrás enamorarte cómo quieres.

En Ichiraku ramen había aun gente y por azares del destino Kushina había encontrado a una ayudante, la hija de un vecino suyo había ido esa mañana a preguntarle si podía ayudarlos en el restaurant ya que quería ayudar en su casa con los gastos.

—Naruto hijo, ya está la orden que me pediste— dijo Kushina mientras en unos envases colocaba la comida junto a los rollitos de carne y demás complementos.

El chico estaba sirviendo una orden a unos comensales, mientas que la nueva integrante del equipo de trabajo preparaba ramen.

La chica de nombre Ayame tenía 16 años era una chica alegre y educada, además que era muy hábil para la preparación del ramen.

Naruto termino de servir la orden y se dirigió a la barra.

—Mamá, ¿Ya está lista la orden de los Yamanaka? —pregunto el chico, su madre asintió mientras preparaba otro platillo.

—Ayame, dale a Naruto la orden que te dije por favor—dijo Kushina, mientras colocaba otro plato de ramen en la barra para el cliente que estaba deseoso de su ramen.

La chica asintió y le acerco la bolsa con el pedido.

—Aquí esta—dijo la chica de forma alegre, Naruto sonrió alegremente también.

Naruto tomo la bolsa y se dirigió a la puerta lateral del local salió por ahí y se dirigió al garaje de la casa donde se hallaban dos motocicletas una cubierta por una especie de edredón y la otra arrimada a la pared, esta era una motoneta con una caja algo voluminosa, tenía un letrero carismático que decía "Ichiraku ramen", a lado de la motoneta había un estante donde se hallaban dos cascos de motocicletas uno era el clásico de repartidor y el otro era uno que cubría completamente el rostro de color oscuro.

Naruto se colocó el casco de repartidor y se dirigió a la motoneta la comenzó a empujar hacia afuera del garaje de la casa y posteriormente fuera del patio de la misma. Se montó en ella y cuando quiso encender la motoneta el swich cedió pero no el motor, lo volvió a intentar pero no funciono, lo hiso una tercera vez pero nada pasaba.

Regreso a la entrada del local y desde ahí llamo a su madre.

—Mamá, la motoneta no funciona, la revisare mañana—dijo Naruto mientras le explicaba a su madre el desperfecto de la motoneta.

— ¿Entonces que harás Naruto? — pregunto Kushina, su hijo esbozo una sonrisa de complicidad.

—Me llevare mi moto si no tienes inconveniente— Kushina sonrió, sabía que su hijo adoraba la motocicleta que Minato le había regalado hacia un año.

—Está bien, ve con cuidado—dijo Kushina antes de regresar al local nuevamente.

Naruto se quitó el delantal y se dirigió al garaje y quito el cobertor de su motocicleta, al quitarlo se descubrió una Harley-Davidson estilo viajero-chopper completamente negra con algunos detalles plateados, comenzó a empujarla hacia afuera del garaje, ya había metido antes la motoneta y había sacado ya su casco negro. Coloco la bolsa con las órdenes en la parte de atrás de su asiento, se sentó en su motocicleta y se colocó el casco, encendió el motor de su caballo de hierro el cual rugió.

En la florería Yamanaka se hallaban tres chicas en la sala de la casa de la hija de la florería, Hinata había salido a la estancia de la florería junto a unos jarrones que contenían azucenas de distintos colores, Sakura estaba dentro de la casa mientras que Ino estaba en la sala viendo televisión.

Fue cuando un sonido distintivo de un motor se oyó en la calle, Hinata que estaba con la madre de Ino en la florería lo oyeron perfectamente, Ino salió al escuchar el sonido también.

Frente a la florería se detuvo alguien en una imponente motocicleta.

—Ino, ¿Quién es? —le pregunto su madre a la rubia al verla.

La chica se encogió de hombros, mientras que el susodicho se bajaba de la motocicleta con una bolsa con comida.

Ino reconoció el olor y supo quién era al instante sin necesidad de ver al que traía el casco puesto.

Naruto entro en el local aun con el casco puesto.

Ino coloco una mano en su cadera y se reclino levemente sobre uno de sus lados dándole un aire mandona.

—Oye, es de mala educación entrar en el hogar de alguien sin quitarse el…casco en tu caso— dijo Ino.

Hinata se rio ante el comentario de la rubia.

Naruto dejo la bolsa en el mostrador de la florería y se quitó el casco frente a Hinata, que estaba curiosa de ver al enigmático repartidor, lo que no esperaba ver Hinata debajo de ese casco era esa cabellera dorada que salto a la vista al momento, su cabellera era dorada como el sol, quizás más dorada que la de Ino pensó ella, y para rematar es que cuando levanto la vista unos orbes del color del zafiro la miraron regalándole una sonrisa típica de él.

—Te pareces a mi mamá Ino—dijo Naruto de forma divertida a Ino, quien solo sonrió para sacarle la lengua.

La madre de Ino al ver a Naruto se retiró del lugar, no había razón alguna para quedarse en lo que al parecer sería una plática de jóvenes.

—Oye, porque trajiste esa motocicleta— le dijo la rubia a su amigo.

Naruto se giró para ver su motocicleta en la entrada y se encogió de hombros.

—La motoneta del local no funcionaba y se lo mucho que te gusta tu miso ramen caliente—dijo Naruto dándole la factura a su amiga.

Hinata que se había quedado callada desde que vio el aspecto de Naruto se golpeó con el estante de flores que tenía a un lado.

—Oye ¿Estas bien? — pregunto Naruto a una Hinata avergonzada.

La chica solo asintió sin poder articular palabra alguna.

Naruto la miro un poco confuso, era linda la chica no podía negarlo, era como un ángel pensó por un instante, pero se golpeó mentalmente, ahora sus únicas metas eran ayudar a su mamá en el local y estudiar para prepararse para el examen de actitud de la UEK, el romance no era algo que tenía en mente por el momento.

En ese momento salió Sakura de la casa y entro en la florería al ver a Naruto no pudo negar que era atractivo, pero ella solo estaba interesado de alguien y era un secreto bien guardado que tenía.

Ino que estaba revisando la factura hasta ese momento alzo la mirada y vio a los tres desconocidos entre ellos y los presento torpemente.

—Sakura, Hinata él es mi amigo y antiguo compañero de clases Naruto—dijo la rubia señalando al chico que esbozó una sonrisa mostrando sus dientes blancos— tonto, ellas son mis amigas Sakura a la que creo que ya has visto en un par de ocasiones y Hinata—dijo Ino señalando respectivamente a las chicas.

Naruto saludo de mano a Sakura y Hinata, esta última sintió que su rostro se calentó al momento que hiso contacto con el rubio sonriente.

—Bueno, no te quito más tiempo Naruto, seguro que debes estar abarrotado en el local— dijo la rubia.

Naruto se rasco la cabeza sin dejar de sonreír.

—Pues ni tanto Ino, tenemos una ayudante nueva, pero luego te cuento—dijo el rubio mientras recibía su paga.

—Sí, te marco después—dijo Ino mientras tomaba la bolsa con la comida.

Naruto se encamino a la salida con su casco en la mano, se montó en la motocicleta, pero antes de encender el motor, Ino lo volvió a llamar.

—Oye, ¿Pagaste la cuota de UEK? — pregunto la chica aun desde adentro, esa pregunta llamo la atención de sus amigas.

Naruto asintió mientras se colocaba el casco.

—Sí, necesito estudiar para el examen, creo que buscare a un tutor— dijo el chico con el casco puesto antes de encender el motor e irse.

Sakura entro en la casa junto a Ino, Hinata entro detrás de ellas.

—Tú amigo, ¿Presentara el examen de actitud para UEK? — pregunto Sakura subiendo las escaleras seguida por Ino.

—Sí, ambos apuntábamos para entrar a UEK, ese fue uno de los motivos de nuestra amistad de hecho— dijo la rubia andando por el pasillo.

Hinata que había estado callada hasta ese momento, hablo.

—Ino, ¿Tu amigo es listo? — pregunto la pelinegra.

Ino soltó una carcajada, Sakura comprendió la respuesta de su amiga.

—Si no es listo, ¿Cómo espera poder pasar el examen de actitud de UEK? — dijo Sakura entrando en la habitación de Ino, dejaron las cosas en la mesita que había en la alfombra de la rubia.

—Nunca dije que Naruto sea estúpido, es muy listo…a su manera, es ingenioso, perspicaz, tiene memoria fotográfica, pero suele ser un poco distraído a veces, por eso a veces tiene problemas para estudiar, pero en la escuela él era el número 4 de en el ranking de los mejores promedios.

Sakura se impresiono un poco con lo que dijo la rubia.

Hinata por su parte esbozo una sonrisa que no supo atribuir el motivo de esta.

El resto de la tarde había transcurrido normal, Sakura y Hinata se marcharon de la casa de Ino alrededor de las 9 de la noche, en Ichiraku ramen todo se había manejado bien, Ayame resulto ser la ayudante perfecta para Kushina, Naruto por su lado estaba en su habitación ya en la cama mirando el techo, su padre había llegado hacia una hora y media a casa y ahora estaba charlando con su mamá, él estaba con la única compañía de su gato el cual estaba en la esquina de su cama durmiendo plácidamente.

El sueño lo invadió y se dejó caer por el cansancio que tenía, su verano había de terminar en un mes y quería invertir bien su tiempo.

Eran cerca de las once de la noche cuando alguien llegó a la residencia Namikaze Uzumaki, una chica bajo del taxi del aeropuerto junto a sus maletas, entro con la llave que había recibido de su hermana hacia un tiempo, las luces estaban apagadas por lo que no hiso ruido al entrar, subió por las escaleras y al girar en el pasillo vio la habitación que sería suya durante el verano, entro y dejo sus cosas, no obstante salió de su habitación y aun lado de la suya había una puerta de caoba, sintió cierto cosquilleo al saber quién estaba dentro, hacía tres años que no lo veía, ahora él tendría veinte años y ella veintidós, pero nunca le importo que fuese el hijo de su hermana mayor, se acercó sigilosamente y abrió con sumo cuidado la puerta, no entro a la habitación solo se quedó observándolo en el umbral, aunque no había mucha luz solo la de la luna que entraba por la ventana, podía verlo desde un perfil muy atractivo para ella, siempre le había gustado su cabello dorado y sus ojos, eran similar a los de su cuñado pero tenían cierta superioridad, sabía que cuando se volviera un hombre un poco más grande atraería muchas miradas femeninas, nunca le intereso o atrajo su cuñado en ninguna forma posible…pero su hijo era otra historia, estaba prendada de ese chico se había interesado, fijado…obsesionado quizás, pero que se le iba hacer.

Continuara…

Bueno estimados lectores, espero que les haya gustado este primer capítulo de esta historia, sin más que decir ¡Adios!

**REVIEWS**

**POR FAAAAAA XD**


	2. Arribo

**Hola a todos mis estimados lectores, gracias por sus reviews me son de ayuda para animarme a escribir, buena sin más que decirles que ¡Disfruten este segundo capítulo! **

* * *

**.::.**

**Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de **

**Masashi Kishimoto**

**El Verano que Inicio Todo**

**Por**

**LucasElric**

**.::.**

* * *

**Arribo**

La mañana había llegado y Naruto se había levantado temprano ese día, se encontraba sin camisa solo con sus pants de pijama haciendo flexiones en el suelo de su alcoba, su gato estaba en la cama observándolo con curiosidad, Kurama no resistió más y se lanzo a la espalda de su amo, Naruto al sentir el pelaje de su gato se extraño de su comportamiento pero no le dio importancia, después de unos minutos más se metió en la ducha, al cabo de unos minutos salió envuelto solo en una toalla, se seco y se dirigió a la cajonera de su habitación saco unos jeans azul oscuros, unos bóxer naranjas y una playera blanca con un único grabado de una flama roja en el centro.

Se hallaba sentado en la cama con la vista baja debido a que se estaba amarrando las agujetas de sus tenis cuando de reojo vio que la puerta se abrió y alguien entro, supuso que era su madre, ya que su padre debería estar ya camino a su trabajo, lo que le extraño fue que el extraño invasor entrara y no dijera palabra alguna sólo se acercó a el y comenzó acariciar su cabello, Naruto presintió que algo no era normal, su madre no era callada y siempre tocaba antes de entrar a su habitación, quiso alzar la mirada pero se sorprendió al ver quien era la que acariciaba su cabello, una joven de cabellera escarlata con lentes que vestía unos tenis con un mini short de mezclilla color negro y una blusa holgada de color lila que tenía el cuello abierto mostrando parte de su clavícula.

— ¡¿Karin?! —dijo sorprendido Naruto levantándose de golpe, su gato soltó una especie de maullido de desaprobación al ver a la intrusa de la habitación de su amo.

Karin sonrió de forma coqueta.

—Buenos días sobrino, hace tres años que no te veía, debo decir que te ves…muy bien—dijo Karin mientras se acercaba a su sobrino para darle un abrazo.

—Buenos días tía—dijo Naruto mientras devolvía de manera torpe el abrazo incomodo de la pelirroja.

Se soltó tan rápido como pudo y se alejo de ella de manera disimulada con la supuesta intención de ir por su gato el cual estaba en su cama aun.

—Por favor no me digas tía, haces que me sienta vieja, solo soy dos años mayor que tú—dijo risueñamente la chica sentándose en el borde la cama.

—Bueno, tu me llamaste sobrino ¿Recuerdas? Además solo eres un año y medio mayor —le recalco el rubio tomando a su gato en los brazos.

La chica rió ante el comentario de su sobrino.

—Ok, no me quejo, Shina dice que ya esta el desayuno—mencionó la chica poniéndose de pie nuevamente.

Naruto asintió y se encamino a la puerta.

— ¿Vienes o ya desayunaste? — le preguntó a su tía.

—No aun no, te vine a buscar para que desayunemos juntos—dijo la pelirroja dándole un toque coqueto a la ultima palabra.

Naruto soltó un suspiro, sus vacaciones serian largas con ella ahí.

—Por cierto, Shina me dijo que aun no tienes novia Naruto—dijo Karin bajando las escaleras detrás de Naruto.

—No, no me interesa tener una relación por ahora—dijo francamente el chico al llegar al primer piso.

Su madre que estaba en el pasillo escucho la última parte y quiso saber.

—¿De que hablan ustedes dos? —pregunto Kushina a los dos jóvenes que habían aparecido de las escaleras.

Naruto saludo a su madre, mientras que Karin respondió a la pregunta de su hermana.

—Tú hijo que no quiere tener novia Shina—dijo Karin caminando hacia la cocina.

Kushina se rió ante el comentario hecho por su hermana menor.

—Déjalo Karin, aun tiene mucho tiempo y sus mejores años apenas están comenzando—dijo con satisfacción Kushina aunque recordó cierta promesa que hiso que titubeara su sonrisa.

Ese comentario hiso que Naruto se pusiera un poco rojo de vergüenza.

—Podrían dejar eso de lado ya—dijo un poco tenso el chico.

Su madre le acaricio el cabello mientras lo dirigía a la mesa de la cocina donde su hermana ya estaba sentada.

—Tranquilo hijo, veras que muchas chicas se te acercaran—dijo Kushina mientras le ponía el desayuno en la mesa a ambos.

Karin comenzó a desayunar en silencio, ese comentario no le gusto mucho que digamos.

—Además que no te gustaba esa chica, ¿La hija de los Yamanaka? — dijo de forma alegre Kushina haciendo que Naruto se ahogara con el jugo.

El chico tomó una servilleta y se limpio.

—Como dices esas cosas mamá, Ino es mi amiga, solo eso—dijo Naruto ofendido, por la pésima intuición de su madre en lo que respectaba al amor, aun no entendía como había logrado que su padre se enamorara de ella.

Karin dio un sorbo de su café.

—Esta chica, ¿Es linda? —pregunto Karin con cierto interés.

Kushina asintió y Naruto se encogió de hombros a modo de respuesta.

—Supongo—dijo el chico sin darle mucha importancia.

El resto del desayuno prosiguió de manera común. Al término de este, Naruto se fue a ayudar a Ayame en el local mientras su madre lavaba los trastes del desayuno, Karin subió a su habitación a hacer unas cosas.

En una casa un poco lujosa una chica de cabellera negra caminaba por el jardín trasero con un plato de fruta, se sentó en las mesas que habían en una pequeña placita en el jardín, ahí degusto de su desayuno tranquilamente.

La chica se encontraba desayunando con tranquilidad cuando su hermana menor se le unió con un platón de cereal.

—Hinata, te veo un poco…perdida—dijo su hermana tomando asiento alado de ella.

Le mencionada dio un respingo ante el comentario de su hermana menor.

— ¿Disculpa? — fue lo que dijo Hinata ante el comentario de su hermana.

La menor de los Hyuga ladeo la cabeza.

—Que estas perdida…más que de costumbre—dijo la chica.

La mente de Hinata estaba desorientada, sus pensamientos solo divagaban hacia ese repartidor rubio que apenas había visto la tarde de ayer.

—_Ichiraku ramen_—musito Hinata creyendo que eso solo lo había pensado y no dicho.

La hermana de Hinata levanto la ceja.

— ¿Ichiraku ramen? —Preguntó en voz alta la chica— ¿Qué no es ese el local de comida de ramen que esta a unas cuadras de nuestro vecindario?

Hinata salió de sus pensamientos ante el comentario de su hermana.

— ¿Qué?

—Si, bueno tú como estabas en internados y esas cosas no lo sabes, pero hace como dos años más o menos, a unas cuadras de nuestro vecindario abrieron un puesto de ramen que realmente pego, es muy rico y dan un buen servicio, yo e ido un par de veces allí, resulta que la dueña del local es una antigua compañera de clases de mamá, lo supe cuando le comente a nuestro padre del local, me dijo "esa señora fue amiga de tu madre en sus tiempos de escuela" — dijo Hanabi imitando la voz de su padre, la mayor de los Hyuga que había escuchado el relato de su hermana con interés se rió ante la imitación de padre.

—Hanabi, no deberías hacer esas cosas, pero dejando eso de lado, entonces ¿Ya has ido a ese local? — preguntó la chica con interés.

Su hermana asintió ante la pregunta de su hermana mayor puesto que tenía en la boca la cuchara no podía hablar.

—Si, la señora es muy alegre y parlanchina, su hijo es tan alegre como su madre diría yo—dijo Hanabi con entusiasmo.

Hinata miro fijamente su plato al escuchar la palabra de "su hijo", si tenía razón se referiría al repartidor de cabello dorado.

— ¿Su hijo como es? —preguntó de forma desinteresada Hinata.

Hanabi observo a su hermana, de las veces que la veía, nunca mostraba interés en los chicos o algo parecido, siempre estaba inmersa en los estudios y sus libros de romance.

—Bueno que te puedo decir, es alto, rubio, ojos azules, el poco tiempo que estuve en el local lo vi alegre y trabajador, tan bien es guapo…aunque no es mi tipo—dijo la chica mientras se levantaba de su silla.

Hanabi dejo ahí a Hinata pensativa.

En la florería Yamanaka se encontraba Ino atendiendo a unos clientes cuando una idea sorpresa aterrizo en su mente.

Sus ojos brillaron ante la grandiosa idea que había tenido.

Tomo su teléfono y marco el número de su rubio amigo.

—Hola…Ino ¿Quién más?...si lo que sea…oye tienes algo que hacer en la tarde…pues dile a tu mamá que te de permiso…porque iremos al cine…si tengo ganas de ver una película…además no iremos solos nosotros tonto…por supuesto que no…le diré a mis dos amigas de ayer…si esas mismas…oye puedes llevar a alguien si quieres…No, Kiba no, es un poco osco con las chicas…además nunca se despega de su perro…¿Verdad?...debes tener otro amigo por ahí…ah vez que si tenias…ok, te envió en un texto más tarde donde y a que hora…nos vemos—y pum colgó Ino, había hecho planes para salir con Naruto y sus amigas, además Naruto había prometido que llevaría a un amigo.

Ino no dejo su teléfono, al contrario busco en el directorio y marco de nuevo esta vez a Sakura su amiga.

Naruto estaba en el local con el teléfono en la mano, vio a su madre entrar en el local y la hablo.

—Mamá, ¿Puedo terminar temprano hoy?

Kushina escuchó la extraña petición de su hijo.

—Eh claro ¿Piensas salir hijo? — pregunto a su hijo.

El chico asintió.

—Si, iré al cine con algunos amigos—dijo Naruto con el teléfono aun en sus manos.

Kushina removió el cabello de su hijo en forma de aprobación.

—Esta bien, ve con cuidado, avísame cuando te vayas—dijo Kushina.

Naruto asintió con entusiasmo, estaba por salir del local cuando su madre comento.

— ¿Podrías invitar a Karin por favor hijo? No quiero que se la pase en su habitación todo el día—dijo Kushina sin saber los dolores de cabeza que le causaría a su hijo con esa inocente petición.

Naruto simplemente dejo caer su cabeza y levanto el pulgar.

—Esta bien ma.

Camino por el patio de la casa y atravesó el vestíbulo hasta la sala, donde buscó en su agenda y encontró el número que buscaba, "él" estudiaba en una escuela diferente a la suya pero tenían una amistad muy estrecha, después de todo eran amigos de la infancia, sus padres eran amigos desde siempre y ellos aunque al principio no se llevaban bien con el tiempo mejoraron sus lazos de compañerismo, sí Kiba era su amigo, pero "él" era su mejor amigo, a pesar de no verlo muy seguido una de las razones por las que casi nadie conocía de su existencia, Ino ignoraba de la existencia de su mejor amigo, Kiba había escuchado en un par de veces hablar de "él", pero solo eso.

Marco al número esperando respuesta.

—Hey ¿Qué haces?...oh ya veo…ah cierto…saldré con unos amigos esta tarde y me preguntaba si te unes…vamos siempre eres frío…oye, yo solo te digo si quieres ir…esta bien me calmo… ¿Entonces?...aun no se el lugar…no, no soy idiota…te marco después para decirte donde y a que hora…si igualmente idiota.

Naruto colgó con una sonrisa en su rostro, esa era la forma de tratarse con su amigo.

Subió las escaleras y camino por el pasillo era hora de comenzar con su prueba, se acercó a la puerta de su tía y toco, espero unos segundos cuando se abrió la puerta.

Karin al ver a su visitante no evito esbozar una sonrisa.

—Hola, ¿Necesitas algo? —más una pregunta, sonó como a un ofrecimiento.

Naruto se rasco la cabeza un poco impaciente.

—Iré en la tarde al cine con mis amigos y me preguntaba si querías acompañarnos—dijo de manera tranquila Naruto.

A Karin le destellaron los ojos color marrón que tenía detrás de sus lentes.

— ¿Me estas invitando a una cita acaso? — dijo con melodiosa voz.

Naruto soltó un suspiro pesado.

—No, te estoy invitando a salir conmigo y mis amigos para divertirnos un poco—dijo Naruto, Karin esbozo una sonrisa.

—Tranquilo sobrino, solo jugaba contigo, esta bien, gracias por la invitación, comenzaba a aburrirme—dijo la chica antes de regresar a su habitación—pasa, necesito tu ayuda.

Naruto no se negó, entro en la habitación de huéspedes la cual ahora ocupaba su tía, al entrar vio que Karin había estado acomodando todo para darle un aspecto más personal a la alcoba.

—Vaya, así que esto estabas haciendo—musitó Naruto, Karin oyó eso y le lanzo una almohada.

—Oye, crees que soy un oso perezoso o algo así, necesitaba darle mi estilo a la que por unas semanas será mi alcoba— dijo la chica mientras se daba una vuelta sobre si misma con los brazos extendidos.

Naruto se rió ante el comentario de su tía, pensó que si no fuese por sus lapsus de comportamiento inapropiado podría llevarse bien con ella.

—En fin, ¿En que te ayudo? — dijo el chico mirando algunas cajas que había sacado la chica del armario.

— ¿Podrías llevar esas cajas al ático? No tengo espacio en el closet— dijo señalando las cajas que había en el suelo.

El resto del medio día Naruto paso acomodando algunas cosas en el ático para subir las cajas que Karin sacaba de la alcoba, durante ese tiempo, Karin le hiso pasar un rato agradable a Naruto, no se comportó como la coqueta seductora tía que en ocasiones se comportaba así con él cuando estaban solos, al contrario se comporto como una chica de su edad muy espontánea, divertida y bromista, Naruto pensó que tal vez ese otro lado de su tía era solo un juego para molestarlo.

Eran cerca de las cinco de la tarde, Naruto y Karin habían acabado hacia un par de horas, Ino le había vuelto a marcar para decirle el lugar y la hora, Naruto en el acto le marco a su amigo y le dio las mismas indicaciones, después de un ligero almuerzo, Naruto se encontraba en su habitación vistiéndose para salir, se colocó unos jeans de color azul profundo con unos tenis del mismo color con ciertos detalles en naranja, una playera color naranja con detalles color café que contrastaban con sus tenis, se colocó el colgante que su madre le había obsequiado desde que tenía memoria, era un colgante sencillo con una gema de color lila cristalina del tamaño de la mitad de la uña del dedo pulgar, su mamá le había dicho en una ocasión que era algo muy importante para él y que cuando supiera el significado de esa gema tendría una nueva perspectiva de su futuro.

Al salir de la habitación bajo las escaleras a esperar a Karin, su madre le silbo haciendo que se pusiera rojo.

Después de unos minutos Karin bajo.

Llevaba puesto una falda negra de tablones estilo escocesa un poco corta con unos mallones negros que cubrían sus piernas bien torneadas, se había colocado unos botines de color café oscuros que hacían juego con la falda y los mallones, se había colocado una blusa de color violeta, la blusa tenia un escote en V que mostraba un poco sus pechos no en exageración pero si de una manera sutil, las mangas de la blusa eran holgadas de tipo tres cuartos dejando sus brazos descubiertos, su cabello escarlata lo había dejado suelto como siempre, no se había maquillado en exageración solo había resaltado sus labios y claro que tenía sus inseparables lentes puestos.

Naruto tenía que admitir que su tía era hermosa, su madre que estaba también ahí soltó otro chiflido.

—Vaya, ustedes van a divertirse o buscar pareja—dijo de forma pícara Kushina.

—Mamá, no digas esas cosas—dijo Naruto avergonzado por el comentario de su madre.

Karin se rio un poco y se colgó del brazo de Naruto.

—Tranquila Shina, cuidare bien de mi sobrino, no dejare que las lagartonas se le acerquen— dijo risueñamente Karin, Naruto no le dio mucha importancia al comentario.

Kushina por su parte se rió estrepitosamente.

—Esta bien, te encargo que no haga ninguna locura, que no se embriague ni algo parecido—dijo Kushina de manera un poco medio seria.

Karin se puso una mano en la frente como si fuese soldado mientras que soltaba a Naruto.

—Cuente conmigo General—dijo de manera bromista Karin.

Kushina miró a su hijo y después la miró.

—Se lo decía a Naruto—este último asintió de manera divertida.

—Oigan, que no hay un voto de confianza para la tía—se quejó Karin mientras inflaba las mejillas como niña.

Kushina ladeo la cabeza de manera alegre, se acerco a ambos y los abrazo a los dos al mismo tiempo.

—Diviértanse, no hagan locuras niños— dijo de manera maternal Kushina, Naruto asintió y Karin igual.

Ambos salieron por el vestíbulo de la casa hacia el corredor, la chica caminaba hacía el portón de la entrada cuando se dio cuenta Naruto.

—Karin ¿A dónde vas? —dijo él a un lado del garaje.

La pelirroja lo miró confundida.

—Pues a parar un taxi.

Naruto negó con la cabeza.

—No es necesario, iremos en mi moto— dijo el rubio mientras descubría su motocicleta.

La pelirroja sonrió divertida y se acerco al rubio.

—No sabía que tuvieras una motocicleta Naruto—dijo la chica apreciándola.

El chico se encogió de hombros mientras se dirigía hacia el estante donde tenía su casco.

—Toma usa mi casco—dijo Naruto pasándoselo, cuando notó la falda de Karin.

La chica al ver que Naruto estaba mirándola por alguna extraña razón se cohibió.

— ¿Que me miras tanto? Le diré a Shina pervertido— dijo con sarcasmo la pelirroja.

Naruto desvió su mirada a forma de disculpa.

—Lo siento, No me había dado cuenta de la falda que usas— dijo el rubio.

Karin se miró la falda.

— ¿Te gusta? — dijo moviendo sus caderas de manera seductora para provocarlo.

Naruto soltó un típico suspiro de cansancio.

—No seas tonta, me refiero a que no es correcto que una chica suba a una motocicleta usando falda, podrían verte algo— dijo el de forma seria.

A Karin le dio ternura el comentario tan caballeroso que había hecho Naruto a su manera le protegía después de todo eran familia.

—Descuida, no se me vera nada— dijo Karin mientras levemente levantaba una parte de su falda solo unos centímetros para provocarlo— estoy usando mallones oscuros por eso, además me asegurare de que nadie me vea algo. Pero gracias por preocuparte.

A Naruto le sorprendió ese agradecimiento tan franco de su tía.

—Esta bien—dijo mientras empujaba la motocicleta fuera del patio de la casa.

Naruto se montó en el asiento principal y encendió el motor de la motocicleta, Karin se subió con inesperado cuidado a la motocicleta y se aseguro de meter el sobrante de su falda debajo de sus piernas para que con el aire no se la alzara.

— ¿Lista? — preguntó el rubio.

—Seguro—dijo la chica mientras se colocaba el casco y se sujetaba de Naruto.

Paso las manos por debajo de sus axilas rodeando su torso y pegándose más de lo debido pensó Naruto, ya que pudo sentir algo suave en su espalda, sabía a que debía atribuir esa sensación tan suave. Pero ni loco lo admitiría, prefería ignorarlo. Echo a andar el caballo de hierro y se dirigieron a su destino.

Continuara…

Bueno estimados lectores, espero que les haya gustado este segundo capítulo de esta historia, me estoy divirtiendo con la temática de estos dos, espero que ustedes también, bueno sin más que decir ¡Hasta la próxima!

**REVIEWS**

**POR FAAAAAA XD**


	3. Coincidencias

**Hola a todos mis estimados disculpen la demora, espero que les guste este tercer capítulo.**

* * *

**.::.**

**Naruto y todos sus personajes son propiedad de **

**Masashi Kishimoto**

**El Verano que Inicio Todo**

**Por**

**LucasElric**

**.::.**

* * *

**Coincidencias**

En otra parte de la ciudad había una plaza comercial mediana en la que había comercios de comidas, souvenirs y el cine por supuesto.

En la entrada principal se encontraban tres chicas sentadas en las bancas, una pelinegra de cuerpo sumamente envidiable, venía vestida con un vestido beige de tirantes con una blusa blanca de fondo, unas sandalias de piso para estar cómoda, su cabello lo tenía suelto con un pequeño pasador que realzaba su flequillo en el lado izquierdo, se había puesto una base de maquillaje natural solo un poco de ángel para resaltar levemente sus facciones finas. La segunda era una rubia que tenía su cabello atado en la usual coleta de caballo que usaba, venía un poco más deportiva quizás, traía un pesquero blanco, unos flacs de color azul cielo y una blusa manga corta de color azul celeste con una flor blanca en el centro, por último estaba la peli rosa que traía puesta una falda de mezclilla de tamaño correcto, ni muy corta ni muy larga, unos tenis tipo converse color rosas, unas calcetas blancas, una blusa de color carmesí con varios estampados de diferentes colores, su cabello solo le llegaba a los hombros así que lo traía suelto obviamente, lo único que lo decoraba era un listón color carmín que hacia juego con su blusa.

—A que hora piensa llegar ese tonto—se quejó Ino al ver la hora en su celular.

Caminaba de manera molesta de un lado a otro de la entrada de la plaza. Sakura por su parte estaba escribiéndose con alguien en el celular sin tomar mucha importancia de la hora, Hinata por su parte estaba algo nerviosa de la salida grupal, era la primera vez que tendría una salida grupal en la que hubiera chicos.

—Si ese tonto, no viene en los próximos cinco—pero Ino no terminó de hablar por que una motocicleta entro en el estacionamiento.

Ino reconoció la motocicleta lo que se le hiso extraño fue ver a dos personas en la motocicleta, más aun una era una chica por lo que se apreciaba.

Sakura levanto la vista y observó como la motocicleta se aparcaba en su sitio correspondiente, Hinata no despego ni un solo momento su mirada del conductor que por no traer casco lo identifico con facilidad gracias a su cabellera dorada.

— ¿Pero quién rayos es ella? — preguntó Ino.

Sakura sin mucha importancia sugirió.

—Tal vez sea su novia Ino—dijo la peli rosa.

Hinata por alguna extraña razón sintió una punzada dentro de si cuando escucho el comentario de su amiga.

—No, es imposible, ese tonto nunca ha tenido novia, debe ser alguien más.

Naruto apago el motor de la motocicleta y la estaciono, bajo de ella.

—Oye, ayúdame con este casco, creo que se me atoro con mis lentes—escucho el quejo de su tía.

—Déjame ver—dijo Naruto mientras le ayudaba a quitarse el casco.

Naruto ignoraba que era observado por tres pares de ojos desde la entrada.

—Miren a ese tonto como ayuda a quién quiera que sea ¿Qué no se puede quitar el casco por si misma? —dijo molesta Ino.

Hinata se percató de la molestia de Ino.

—Ino, ¿Por qué estas molesta? — quiso saber Hinata.

La rubia soltó un bufido.

—Por que quería que ese tonto se fijara en ti Hinata, se que te gusto, soy muy perspicaz en estos asuntos, ¡Pero no se por que rayos trajo a alguien! — dijo molesta Ino, Hinata se puso roja al escuchar la razón de la molestia de Ino, Sakura por su lado ya intuía el motivo de esta salida grupal y sus suposiciones no habían estados del todo erróneas.

La pelinegra comenzó a balbucear.

— ¡Ino! Ni siquiera lo conozco, no puedes sacar esas conclusiones tan rápido—dijo en su defensa Hinata.

Sakura le tocó el hombro.

—Hinata, no lo tomes a mal, pero eres fácil de leer, también me di cuenta de que te gusto el amigo de Ino—dijo Sakura sin mucha importancia.

Por fin salió el casco de la cabeza de Karin y ella rápidamente se acerco al espejo de la moto para ver si se había desarreglado, por suerte no había sido así.

—Gracias por la ayuda Naruto—dijo la pelirroja.

—Claro no es nada, somos familia después de todo—dijo mientras colocaba el casco en el asiento y lo aseguraba con un gancho.

Caminaron entonces hacia la entrada donde tres chicas habían presenciado todo.

—Hey, lamento el retraso—dijo de manera espontánea Naruto saludando a las chicas.

Ino frunció el ceño y lo jaló hacía un lado lejos del oído de las demás.

—Oye eso duele—dijo Naruto mientras Ino lo jalaba por el cuello.

Karin observó como la rubia se llevaba a Naruto unos metros lejos para recriminarle algo, las otras dos chicas también estaban atentas viendo la "charla" entre los dos rubios.

—Me parece perfecto—dijo molesta la rubia.

Naruto no entendió el enojo de su amiga.

—Que te sucede Ino, solo me retrase unos minutos—dijo el chico mirando su teléfono.

Ino lo miro con sarcasmo y señalo con la mirada a Karin.

—Naruto ¿Quién rayos es ella, nunca me dijiste que tenías novia?

El chico se pasó la mano por la cara al entender a que se debía el enojo de su amiga.

—No seas tonta Ino, sabes que no tengo novia—dijo el rubio regresando a donde estaban los demás.

Ino lo siguió aun molesta.

— ¿Entonces? —quiso saber la rubia.

Naruto movió la mano para decirle que se callara.

—Lo sabrás en un momento.

Caminaron para reunirse con las demás.

—Bueno las presentare—dijo Naruto, cuando vio un Ford Mustang color negro que entraba en el estacionamiento se aparcaba alado de su motocicleta—bueno, mejor esperaremos un minuto más—dijo el rubio.

Ino aun molesta insistió.

—¿Por qué esperaremos?

Naruto señalo con la mirada al Mustang que se había estacionado.

—Por que mi amigo ya llego—dijo señalando al chico que estaba bajando del coche.

Del coche bajo un chico de cabello negro azabache, tenía unos jeans negros y unos converse de color negro con blanco, una playera color azul oscura y una mirada fría y seductora al mismo tiempo.

Estuvo demás decir que las chicas se ruborizaron ante la presencia del amigo de Naruto quien camino silenciosamente hacia el rubio para extenderle una mano y un medio abrazo como de costumbre, Sakura se quedo perpleja al ver esa escena, ella conocía de vista al chico, era el origen de sus des vivencias de amor platónico, estudiaron en la misma escuela preparatoria, pero nunca llego a hablarle.

—Disculpa la tardanza Namikaze—dijo el chico.

El rubio sonrió.

—No te preocupes Uchiha, acabo de llegar también.

Después de ese extraño saludo entre los dos únicos chicos, Naruto se giró hacia las cuatro chicas.

—Bueno, ahora déjenme presentarlos a todos—comenzó el rubio—Ino, el es mi amigo Sasuke Uchiha, Sasuke ella es Ino Yamanaka.

Sasuke asintió con un monosílabo clásico de el.

—Hmpk.

—Ellas son—prosiguió el rubio—Sakura y Hinata ¿Verdad? —se quiso asegurar el rubio de haber recordado el nombre de las chicas.

Hinata asintió y saludo a Sasuke con confianza, hecho que desconcertó a Sakura.

—Hola Sasuke, no te había visto desde diciembre—dijo Hinata un poco alegre.

Naruto hiso un stop entre los dos.

—Oigan ¿Ustedes se conocen? —preguntó el chico.

Sasuke asintió y Hinata respondió.

—Mi padre y el padre de Sasuke han sido amigos desde varios años atrás, y cada diciembre que pueden hacen una reunión entre las dos familias y pues como somos de la misma edad es lógico que charlemos un poco—dijo Hinata tratando de excusarse.

—Naruto, ya te había mencionado antes que durante los diciembre mi familia y yo íbamos a visitar a unos amigos de mis padres, esos son los Hyuga—dijo Sasuke señalando a Hinata con la mirada.

Naruto entendió todo entonces.

—Oh.

—Yo- yo soy Sakura Haruno—dijo la peli rosa un poco torpe.

Sasuke se le quedo viendo un momento y después sentencio.

—Haruno, de la clase "B" ¿Cierto? — dijo Sasuke, Sakura asintió.

Ino fue quien hablo ahora.

— ¿Ustedes se conocen también?

Sasuke negó con la cabeza.

—Solo de vista, estábamos en la misma escuela diferentes clases, la vi en una ocasión con el cabello largo, no corto como ahora.

Sakura por inercia se llevo la mano a su cabello.

Naruto miro a todos.

—Esto es raro, todos nos conocemos indirectamente, Ino y yo somos amigos, Sasuke y yo somos amigos, pero el es amigo de Hinata y conocido de Sakura, Sakura es amiga de Ino y Hinata, pero conocida de Sasuke, Hinata es amiga de Sakura, de Sasuke y nueva amiga de Ino, yo soy un conocido para ella.

Ino se rió ante el poco elocuente comentario de su amigo, Karin que había estado en silencio todo este tiempo se aclaro la garganta para llamar la atención de Naruto, pero no fue solo la de él la que llamo.

—Ah, lo siento Karin. Ino, Sasuke, Sakura, Hinata, les presento a Karin—dijo el rubio, la pelirroja levanto la mano saludando en forma general a todos.

Hinata sintió otra vez una punzada en su interior.

—Naruto podrías haberme dicho que vendrías con tu novia—dijo Ino con cierto grado de molestia.

Karin se carcajeo ante el comentario de la chica rubia y Naruto rodo los ojos algo cansado de ese comentario.

— ¿Es por eso que estas molesta? —dijo burlonamente Karin.

Ino se cruzo de brazos con el ceño fruncido.

— ¡No soy su novia!

— ¡No es mi novia!

Dijeron al unísono los dos.

Ino levanto una ceja aun sin creerles.

—Es mi tía—dijo Naruto extendiendo una mano hacia Karin.

Todos se asombraron ante la revelación de la verdadera naturaleza de la chica misteriosa que había venido con Naruto.

— ¿Qué? —dijo Ino exaltada—pero si es de nuestra edad.

Karin se rió con ganas.

—Gracias por el cumplido, me presentare adecuadamente, Soy Karin Uzumaki, la hermana menor de la madre de Naruto, sólo le llevo dos años a mi sobrino, aun así soy su tía—dijo risueñamente la pelirroja.

Sasuke dijo otro monosílabo.

—Tiene sentido—dijo Sakura—ambos tienen el mismo apellido eh de suponer.

Naruto afirmo con la cabeza.

—Yo soy Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto y ella es Uzumaki Karin, aunque en realidad no son dos años que me lleva son solo año y medio—recalcó el rubio.

Ino se paro frente al grupo.

—Bueno dejando eso de lado, vayamos a la función—dijo mientras conducía a todos.

En la residencia Namikaze.

Minato había llegado a su hogar y se encontraba en el comedor degustando la comida hecha de su esposa.

—Esta muy silencioso por aquí—comento el rubio. Kushina miro al rededor.

—Eso creo—respondió la pelirroja. Minato la miro.

—Donde están los chicos—preguntó.

Kushina decidió jugarle una broma a su esposo.

—Ah, están en una cita—dijo sin mucho animo disimulado la pelirroja.

Minato se congelo ante el comentario.

—-¿Disculpa?

Kushina se rió a carcajadas al ver la cara de su esposo.

—Deberías ver tu rostro Minato—dijo Kushina riéndose aun—en realidad Naruto salió con sus amigos y le pedí que llevara a Karin con el.

Minato se relajo un poco más.

—Me tomaste de sorpresa.

Entonces Minato se puso un poco mas serio.

— ¿Cuándo le diremos sobre "Ella"? — dijo Minato.

Kushina se puso seria también.

—No lo se, pronto supongo, se que Karin siente algo por el, pero.

Minato vio su vaso de jugo.

—Sabes que no se puede—dijo de forma seria Minato.

Kushina tomo un sorbo del vaso de su esposo.

Kushina esbozo una sonrisa cerrada.

—Espero que pueda perdonarme por haber tomado una decisión como esa que afectaría su vida.

—Tranquila Shina, es un buen chico no pasara nada—dijo Minato dándole un beso a su esposa—además, dices que no esta en alguna relación verdad.

—No, pensé que la hija de los Yamanaka era su novia, pero al parecer solo son amigos.

—Entiendo, Shina crees que deberíamos decírselo, mañana.

Kushina asintió ante la petición de Minato.

—Estaría bien que se conocieran en este verano.

Minato se levanto y saco su teléfono del bolsillo el cual estaba sonando.

Espero unos segundos hasta que respondieron por la bocina.

—Hola Hiashi...si soy yo...como esta la pequeña Hinata...internado eh...que bueno y la más chica…Hanabi claro... ¿Un favor?...Ah, por supuesto...si a la misma dirección...si, Kushina la recibirá...oh, pues no tengo inconveniente, Kushina tampoco...bien...si no te preocupes la cuidaremos...oh, puedes estar seguro que no les diremos nada…si, exacto...adiós Hiashi.

Minato respiro pesadamente. Kushina se le acerco.

—Y bien, ¿Qué sucede?

—La pequeña Hinata vendrá mañana a pasar unos días aquí—dijo Minato.

Kushina se sorprendió con lo escuchado.

— ¿En serio? ¿Por qué? —dijo estupefacta la pelirroja

Minato explico todo a su esposa.

—…y esa es la situación, serán unos días, a lo mucho cinco dijo Hiashi—fue lo que le terminó de decirle a su esposa.

Continuara…

Bueno estimados lectores, espero que les haya gustado este capítulo saludos a todos y buen fin de semana bueno sin más que decir ¡Hasta la próxima!

**REVIEWS**

**POR FAAAAAA XD**


	4. Visita Inesperada

**Hola a todos mis queridos lectores, ¿Cómo han estado? Espero que bien, sin más que decirles que gracias por sus reviews y disfruten de este cuarto capítulo que les adelanto debido a que estaré muy ocupado este fin de semana y no podre postearlo así que se los adelanto.**

* * *

**.::.**

**Naruto y todos sus personajes son propiedad de **

**Masashi Kishimoto**

**El Verano que Inicio Todo**

**Por**

**LucasElric**

**.::.**

* * *

**Visita Inesperada**

Eran al rededor de las 10:38 de la noche cuando una motocicleta arribo a la residencia Namikaze, una pareja de chicos entro en la vivienda, los padres estaban en su alcoba, sólo Minato salió a recibirlos.

— ¿Chicos como les fue? — preguntó el padre.

Karin se encogió de hombros.

—Bien, fue divertido — decía la pelirroja mientras comenzaba a ascender por las escaleras — hasta mañana cuñado.

—Sí, hasta mañana Karin — musitó Minato.

Naruto estaba por subir las escaleras cuando Minato lo detuvo.

—Naruto, necesitamos hablar — dijo su padre.

El chico bajo los dos escalones que había subido, su padre se sentó en el sofá más cercano, seguido por su hijo.

—Bien, ¿Qué me quieres decir papá? — quiso saber Naruto.

Minato comenzó.

-Hijo, mañana vendrá alguien a la casa, se quedara un par de días.

— ¿Quieres que se quede en mi habitación?

Minato asintió.

—Así es en parte, quiero que me prometas que intentaras llevarte bien con la visita.

Naruto no comprendió al principio lo que su padre le estaba pidiendo, pero aun así obedecería.

—Claro descuida.

Minato se levanto del sofá.

—Bien, será mejor que subas a acostarte.

Fue lo único que dijo su padre antes de encaminarse a su propia alcoba.

La noche transcurrió de manera tranquila y así llego la mañana, en una casa que más casa parecía mansión una chica se había levantado temprano y se hallaba desayunando en el jardín con su padre.

—Hinata, quiero que hagas maletas para un par de días — dijo el hombre de manera seria.

La chica se sorprendió ante lo que oyó de su padre, creyó que la mandaría de nuevo al extranjero.

—Padre, ¿Quieres que regrese a Londres nuevamente? — dijo con cierto temor Hinata, se encontraba por primera vez en mucho tiempo en su hogar natal y no quería irse.

El padre de Hinata extendió su mano sobre la coronilla de su hija.

—No es así hija mía, es solo que necesito que hagas maletas para unos días, veras tengo que salir de viaje de negocios por unos días, Hanabi tu hermana se ira en la tarde a un campamento de verano y no quiero que te quedes sola en casa, por eso le pedí a unos amigos que te cuiden en mi ausencia, son de confianza los conozco desde hace mucho, tú madre y la esposa de mi amigo eran muy unidas.

—Oh vaya, bueno si tu confias en ellos también yo — dijo la pelinegra.

Para Hinata era la primera vez que su padre le hablaba de manera tan igual y más aun hablarle del pasado de su madre, había visto a su madre en fotos y demás, pero por desgracia ella había fallecido cuando tenía cinco años, un año después del nacimiento de su hermana y casi no tenía recuerdos de ella sumándole que su padre era muy serio y no le contaba cosas de su madre.

En la residencia Namikaze eran alrededor de las ocho de la mañana y un joven rubio con unos shorts estilo bermudas de color verde militar y una playera gris con unas letras en inglés al frente que decían "ARMY" había desayunado muy temprano ese día, se encontraba en el garaje de su casa intentando encontrar el desperfecto de la motoneta repartidora del negocio el cual no abrirían ese día.

En el segundo piso de esta misma residencia una chica pelirroja estaba en su alcoba provisional poniéndose la ropa después de una larga ducha, se coloco unos jeans negros que realzaban sus piernas, unas sandalias negras cómodas para estar en la casa, una blusa beige de tirantes y su cabello como de costumbre suelto, salió de su alcoba y estaba pensando en dirigirse a la cocina para prepararse algo para el desayuno cuando oyó mucho movimiento en la habitación que tenía frente a la suya.

Sin poder quitarse la curiosidad Karin se acercó a la habitación y abrió la puerta sin tocar con la esperanza de que el dueño de esta estuviera ahí.

No estaba Naruto ahí, era su hermana mayor que estaba acomodando la habitación la cual se veía muy iluminada ya que Kushina había abierto la ventana corrediza que había junto a la cama dejando que la luz del día entrara en la habitación.

—Shina, ¿Haciendo un poco de limpieza veraniega? — preguntó alegremente Karin.

Kushina que estaba con la aspiradora la miro y sonrió.

—No, Naruto siempre ah sido un poco limpio, aunque no muy ordenado — dijo Kushina mirando como su escritorio lo tenía regado.

Karin entro en la habitación y se sentó en el borde de la cama, Kushina por su parte se encontraba en el extremo de la cama donde rozaba con el escritorio de su hijo.

—Eso es algo poco común con los chicos, aun así, dime ¿Por qué tanto énfasis en limpiar? — quiso saber Karin.

Kushina dudo un momento en decirle.

—Bueno, a medio día vendrá una visita y se quedara unos días con nosotros, así que le daremos la habitación de Naruto—dijo Kushina mientras acomodaba los libros de su hijo en la repisa del escritorio.

Karin no disimulo su sorpresa.

— ¡¿Enserio?! ¡¿Dónde dormirá Naruto?! —pregunto la pelirroja menor a la mayor, por una fracción de segundo imaginó a Naruto durmiendo en su habitación.

Kushina terminó de acomodar el escritorio y se dirigió al closet que había junto a la puerta del baño.

-Shiiinaaaa, te pregunte algo—dijo Karin a su hermana la cual la ignoro por un segundo.

—Mmm, el dormirá en la estancia que esta subiendo las escaleras, donde están los sofás con la mesita de café, más tarde le diré que suba la mesita al ático y que reacomode los muebles así en la noche podrá colocar la cama plegable que esta en el ático—dijo sin mucha importancia Kushina.

Karin hiso una pequeña mueca al escuchar eso.

—Mmm, ¿Puedo saber cuanto tiempo estará la visita con nosotros? — pregunto Karin.

Kushina dejo el closet y se metió en el baño, donde no tuvo problemas ya que Naruto era muy aseado en ese aspecto.

—Supongo que un par de días a lo mucho una semana es lo mas probable — dijo caminando hacia fuera de la habitación arrastrando la aspiradora.

Karin la siguió en silencio y no pregunto más del asunto, claro no tenía idea de que el visitante era una chica.

La mañana continuo tranquilamente, ese día no abrieron en Ichiraku ramen, Naruto terminó de reparar la motoneta, la camisa estaba un poco batida de grasa al igual que sus manos, entro en la sala de su casa donde su mamá estaba limpiando.

—Hijo, mírate — dijo Kushina señalando la ropa y las manos del chico.

Naruto se rió un poco.

—Bueno, ambos sabíamos que esto era una posibilidad mamá — dijo el chico mirando la playera sucia.

Kushina se le acerco y le jalo cariñosamente la oreja.

—Sube a bañarte hijo, tendremos visitas en un rato, quiero que estés aseado — dijo Kushina.

Naruto levanto el pulgar de manera divertida, se quitó ahí mismo en medio de la sala la playera quedando solo en shorts.

—Si, ya voy pienso tomarme mi tiempo en la ducha — dijo el chico mientras comenzaba a avanzar por la sala.

Karin que estaba bajando de su habitación se topó con él en las escaleras, la chica no quiso evitar ver el marcado torso desnudo de Naruto, sintió un cosquilleo dentro de ella.

—Oye, podrías provocarme un infarto si te me apareces de esa manera — dijo la pelirroja cerrándole el paso.

Naruto se sintió un poco cohibido ante la indiscreta mirada de su tía.

—No, es para tanto Karin— dijo un poco torpe por estar cohibido ante la insistente mirada en él.

Naruto pasó aun lado de la chica y siguió subiendo las escaleras, la chica bajo y se encontró con su hermana.

—Shina, tú hijo cada vez esta más guapo — dijo la chica yendo a la cocina.

Kushina que estaba limpiando al estante de la tv solo rió.

—Lo sé, cada vez se parece más a Minato, pero ni hagas ilusiones Karin — dijo Kushina de forma levemente seria.

La otra pelirroja desde la cocina la miro.

—Eso lo se, solo me gusta molestarlo — dijo tomando un poco de jugo.

Kushina rió nuevamente.

—Bien, mientras solo sea eso no tengo problemas Karin — dijo Kushina mientras terminaba de limpiar.

Karin le saco la lengua a su hermana, ciertamente se sentía atraída por Naruto, pero últimamente se había estado preguntado si realmente era enamoramiento o una simple obsesión, eso era algo que aun no descifraba.

—Shina estaré en mi habitación — dijo la chica mientras dejaba a su hermana en la cocina.

—Esta bien.

El tiempo transcurrió y eran cerca del medio día, Naruto aun estaba sumergido en la bañera de su habitación.

Un coche algo ostentoso doblo en la esquina de la calle donde se encontraba la residencia de los Namikaze, hasta ese momento Hinata no sabía quienes eran las personas que la cuidarían un par de días, su padre se había limitado a decirle que cuando llegara lo sabría, el coche entro en la calle y comenzó a disminuir su velocidad, Hinata no reconoció en absoluto el lugar, después de todo era la primera vez que estaba en ese barrio.

El coche avanzó hasta detenerse en frente de un local de comida de ramen, Hinata miro el nombre del local y palideció por un instante, giro su rostro para ver a su padre el cual estaba aparcando el coche de manera adecuada.

—Padre, no me mencionó quienes eran las personas con las que pasaría unos días — dijo Hinata un poco desconcertada.

Hiashi miro el rostro de su hija sin comprender.

—Uhm, te dije son amigos muy antiguos de tu madre y míos, la familia Namikaze-Uzumaki te cuidara bien no te preocupes—dijo el hombre mientras apagaba el motor del coche.

Hiashi bajo del coche con suma elegancia y lo rodeo para abrir la puerta del copiloto.

—Ven hija— dijo el hombre.

La chica bajo y vio la casa que había aun lado del local, en el portón había un pequeño letrero que decía "Familia Namikaze-Uzumaki".

Hinata venía con un vestido blanco de verano con detalles de flores ceñido en la cintura, escote tipo barco que hacían gala de su pronunciado y bien proporcionado busto, el vestido lo traía con unos tacos de color nude a juego de la misma prenda, su cabellera negra la había dejado suelta.

Hiashi se dirigió al porta equipaje lo abrió y saco dos maletas con la ropa de su hija.

Hinata aun estaba procesando todo en su mente, sabía que el hogar donde se quedaría era el mismo donde vivía el chico que la había impresionado hacia tan solo menos de setenta y dos horas.

Hiashi se acerco a la entrada y toco el timbre.

No pasaron ni siquiera dos minutos cuando de la puerta principal salió una mujer de larga cabellera escarlata con una falda verde oscura que le llegaba poco antes de las rodillas y una blusa sencilla de color azul cielo, encima tenia una mandil color crema, Hinata miro con asombro a la mujer que caminaba hacia ellos, era hermosa, ella debería tener alrededor de cuarenta no era muy mayor, aun así era atractiva para su edad, lo que más llamo su atención fue el distintivo color de cabello escarlata, era la segunda vez que podía ver ese color en alguien.

—En definitiva son hermanas — fue lo que pensó Hinata al recordar que Karin había dicho que era la hermana menor de la madre de Naruto.

Kushina camino hacia el portón y con una sonrisa dirigida a la pelinegra abrió.

— ¡Hola! Eres idéntica a Hana — dijo de manera alegre y nostálgica Kushina al saludar con un abrazo inesperado a Hinata.

Hiashi asintió con orgullo al escuchar el elogio hecho a su hija.

Hinata sintió una sensación linda al recibir el cálido abrazo de esa señora a la cual no conocía, se sintió extrañamente feliz, era como abrazar a su madre de nuevo.

La pelirroja la soltó de su abrazo.

—Oh, lo siento, me deje llevar, pasen por favor — dijo Kushina invitándolos a entrar.

—Lo siento Kushina, pero tengo que resolver unos asuntos en mi compañía, podrías encargarte de explicarle todo a Hinata — dijo Hiashi.

Kushina soltó un suspiro.

—Los años pasan pero sigues siendo tan frio como siempre Hiashi, a veces me pregunto si eres un Hyuga o un Uchiha, bien vete me hare cargo de la pequeña Hinata.

La chica no supo que decir, era la primera vez que veía que su padre era tratado así.

—Y yo no entiendo como es que Minato se caso contigo—dijo de forma sarcástica el hombre.

— ¡¿Eso fue acaso un sarcasmo?! —se pregunto mentalmente Hinata, era la primera vez que veía comportarse así a su padre.

Kushina le saco la lengua de manera burlona.

—Ya vete mejor Hyuga — dijo de manera socarrona.

Hiashi ignoro el comentario y se giro hacia su hija.

—La señora Uzumaki te dará algunas indicaciones, no te comportes mal educada hija, nos veremos en unos días — dijo el hombre a su hija —hablare después con tu esposo Kushina, mientras te encargo a Hinata — dijo Hiashi antes de irse.

Kushina sonrió.

—Si, como sea Minato también quiere hablar contigo y descuida cuidare bien a Hinata—dijo la pelirroja.

Hiashi regreso a su auto y se marcho dejando a su hija en la entrada de la casa con la pelirroja.

Kushina miro a Hinata una vez más.

—Hana, es tu viva imagen—pensó la pelirroja- bueno Hinata espero que no te incomode vivir conmigo y mi familia un par de días.

Hinata compuso una sonrisa.

—No se preocupe señora Uzumaki, es un gusto estar con usted—dijo muy educadamente la pelinegra.

Kushina sonrió al escuchar a la chica.

—Bueno no es necesario tanta formalidad, dime solamente Shina, así me dicen los más cercanos a mi, excepto mi hijo el me dice mamá…si no lo hiciera le acabaría a golpes por faltarme el respeto— dijo de forma chistosa Kushina levantando su puño.

Hinata se rió internamente ante el comentario. Kushina tomo la maleta grande de la chica, mientras que Hinata tomo la maleta mediana y empezaron a andar hacia la casa.

—En esta casa que a partir de hoy será la tuya, viven mi esposo, mi hermana que vino de visita unos días y por supuesto mi hijo — dijo la pelirroja entrando en la casa seguida por Hinata.

No cabía duda en Hinata ya, esa era la casa de Naruto, se había dado cuenta por el local, por la motocicleta mal envuelta que había en el garaje, por la descripción de los habitantes de la casa.

Todo concordaba con lo que hasta ahora sabia de Naruto y su tía.

—Bueno antes de hablar de lo serio, necesito que conozcas a alguien — dijo Kushina de manera alegre.

La constante forma de ser de Kushina estaba agradando mucho a Hinata.

—Sí, claro — dijo la pelinegra mirando los alrededores de la sala.

— Entonces deja que lo traiga — dijo Kushina subiendo las escaleras.

Al subir llego al pasillo y toco la puerta de su hijo. Unos segundos después la puerta se abrió y el gato de su hijo paso velozmente entre los pies de Kushina, después apareció Naruto con unos shorts estilo bermudas de color azul marino con una playera blanca con una circulo rosa con una espiral dentro de el, tenia aun la toalla en sus manos y al parecer se estaba secando el cabello cuando abrió la puerta.

— ¿Si? ¿Necesitas que haga algo mamá? — pregunto el rubio mirando a su madre.

Kushina negó con la cabeza.

—No solo quiero que bajes un momento, tenemos visitas y quiero presentártelas — dijo Kushina antes de andar por el pasillo.

Naruto regreso al interior de su habitación y dejo la toalla colgada en la puerta del baño, después siguió a su madre quien ya estaba bajando por las escaleras.

—Vaya, tendrás que disculpar a mi hijo es un poco despistado a veces — dijo Kushina llegando a la planta baja de la casa.

Hinata sonrió nuevamente.

— No se preocupe, Naruto es amable — dijo sin pensar Hinata. Kushina la miro confundida.

— ¿Cómo sabes que se llama Naruto? ¿Te lo dijo Hiashi? — pregunto curiosamente la pelirroja.

En ese momento antes de que respondiera la chica, Naruto apareció por las escaleras y vio a la chica de pie en la sala de su casa.

— ¿Hinata? — dijo el chico confundido de verla ahí.

Kushina miro a su hijo con extrañeza y después a la chica.

— ¿Acaso ustedes se conocen? — quiso saber Kushina

Los chicos se miraron unos segundos y después desviaron la mirada.

—Bu- bueno, conocí a Naruto hace dos días— confeso Hinata sintiéndose un poco tonta por ocultar algo absurdo.

Naruto avanzo en la sala y tomo asiento en el sofá, Kushina lo imito y le hiso un ademan a la pelinegra para que hiciera lo mismo.

— ¡¿Ya conocías a Naruto?! —Dijo sorprendida Kushina— ¿Acaso es obra del destino que ellos se conocieran antes? —pensó Kushina mirando a los dos chicos.

—La conocí en la casa de Ino mamá, fui a entregar la orden y ella estaba ahí, después ayer salí con Ino, Sasuke, una amiga de Ino, Karin y ella — dijo Naruto explicando la situación.

Kushina escuchó lo que decía su hijo.

—Bueno eso facilita un poco las cosas — dijo un poco divertida la pelirroja—chicos espero que se lleven bien.

—Bueno eso creo — dijo el rubio mirando a Hinata quien le regalo una sonrisa.

Kushina se levanto del sofá.

—Ahora dejare que charlen ustedes, hijo lleva la maleta de Hinata a tú habitación por favor.

Al decir eso Hinata se puso roja sin poder ocultarlo, Naruto la miro con cierto agrado, le había gustado verla poner ese gesto que la hacia ver linda.

—Dis- disculpe, ¡¿Pero no cree que es demasiado pronto para que "eso" pase?! — dijo algo nerviosa la chica, Kushina se rió ante el comentario.

Naruto palmeo dos veces la coronilla de la chica haciendo que se ruborizara.

—No digas cosas que se mal interpreten mamá, Hinata lo que quiso decir es que tú ocuparas mi habitación en tu estancia aquí, yo dormiré en otro lugar lógicamente — dijo el rubio retirando la mano de la cabeza de la chica totalmente avergonzada.

Kushina solo los miro.

—Quizás, no estábamos tan equivocadas Hana y yo al hacerlo — pensó la pelirroja.

—Vayan donde les dije, iré a preparar la comida — dijo Kushina caminando hacia la cocina.

—Esta bien, Hinata acompáñame — dijo el rubio invitándola a subir por las escaleras con las maletas tomadas.

Hinata asintió tímidamente.

—Si, gracias—fue lo que musitó la chica.

Kushina abrió la alacena y desde ahí hablo.

— ¡Dile a Karin que baje a ayudarme con la comida por favor hija! — dijo Kushina de forma alegre, Naruto se quedo paralizado en los escalones.

—Mamá ¿Por qué me dijiste hija? — dijo el chico avergonzado por el repentino nombramiento de su madre. Hinata también se cuestiono si tal vez se equivoco de sílaba cuando le pidió el favor.

Kushina se regreso nuevamente al pasillo donde los jóvenes estaban aun de pie a la escalera.

—No te lo dije a ti Naruto, se lo dije a Hinata —dijo de forma alegre la madre.

Hinata se puso roja al instante, Naruto se avergonzó un poco.

—-¿Disculpe? — dijo Hinata en un balbuceo tímido.

Kushina le acaricio la mejilla izquierda de manera maternal.

—Hinata tú también eres como mi hija ahora—dijo de manera cálida Kushina—eres la hija de mi mejor amiga después de todo.

Hinata asintió mientras un agradable sentimiento de amor la abrasaba con las palabras de la mamá de Naruto. El chico por su parte siguió subiendo las escaleras, Hinata se dio cuenta y comenzó a subir tras el.

Kushina los vio subir y sonrió para si misma.

—Tenerte como nuera no estaría mal Hinata— susurró para si Kushina.

Continuara…

Bueno estimados lectores, espero que les haya gustado este capítulo saludos a todos y buen fin de semana bueno sin más que decir ¡Hasta la próxima!

**REVIEWS**

**POR FAAAAAA XD**


	5. Cercanía

**Hola a todos mis queridos lectores, siento la demora pero tuve muchas cosas que ocuparon mi tiempo, pero aquí les traigo el quinto capítulo.**

* * *

**.::.**

**Naruto y todos sus personajes son propiedad de **

**Masashi Kishimoto**

**El Verano que Inicio Todo**

**Por**

**LucasElric**

**.::.**

* * *

**Cercanía**

Ambos chicos subieron las escaleras y Hinata fue la que decidió romper el incomodo silencio en ambos.

—Naruto ¿Dónde dormirás tú? — quiso saber la pelinegra.

Naruto se giro con la maleta quedando a unos escasos centímetros de Hinata ignorando que estaba más cerca de ella de lo debido.

—En esa estancia— dijo señalando el lado izquierdo del pasillo en el que había una puerta de caoba y a lado de esa habitación seguía el pasillo hasta una pequeña estancia iluminada por las ventanas.

La chica miro la estancia y sintió un poco de remordimiento por hacer que Naruto durmiera en ese lugar.

El chico siguió caminando hacia su habitación, Hinata lo siguió en silencio, al estar frente a la puerta Naruto la abrió y se hiso a un lado para que ella entrara.

—Pasa—dijo Naruto torpemente— _¡¿Por qué estoy tan nervioso?! No es la primera vez que una chica entra en mi habitación, Karin lo ha hecho en más de una vez_- se recriminaba el rubio por sentirse tan nervioso de que Hinata entrara en su alcoba.

—Gracias— musito la chica al entrar en la habitación.

Al entrar la observo, era amplia y acogedora, la ventana era muy grande, tan larga como la cama y ancha como una mesa común, tenía unas cortinas de color beige, el forro de la cama era de color melón que combinaba con las paredes de color durazno, había un pequeño buro al pie de la cama con un jarrón lámpara además de la luz que había en el techo, arriba de la ventana estaba instalado el aire acondicionado, en el extremo inferior de la cama estaba pegado un escritorio con una lámpara de estudio, en la mesa habían algunos libros y un cuaderno de apuntes con una laptop cerrada, un poco más arriba del escritorio se hallaba una repisa con varios libros de lectura en su mayoría de aventura y ficción, al extremo del escritorio en la pared de a lado se hallaba una puerta de closet interno en esa misma pared pero al lado izquierdo se hallaba una segunda puerta, ésta era blanca y era el baño de la habitación de Naruto, por ultimo en la pared donde estaba la puerta principal se hallaba una cajonera de buen tamaño, en cima de la cajonera estaban los efectos personales de Naruto, sus perfumes, antitranspirantes, cartera, reloj y demás chucherías, en el centro del piso de la habitación había una alfombra ovalada con un patrón de colores: café, naranja, azul, ese patrón se repetía de afuera hacia dentro.

—Vaya, es linda tu habitación— dijo sin querer Hinata.

Naruto entro tras ella y dejo las maletas al pie del escritorio.

—-Gracias, ese es el baño— dijo señalando la puerta blanca.

La chica miro en dirección donde le señalo.

—Tú ropa la puedes acomodar en mi closet, hare espacio para que la puedas guardar y no este arrugada— dijo Naruto mientras habría su closet.

La chica camino hacia el y le tomo el hombro.

—No es necesario, es suficiente con que me des tu alcoba Naruto— dijo la chica aun con la mano en el hombro de el.

Naruto esbozo una sonrisa sincera.

—No tienes de que preocuparte Hinata, quiero que estés lo más cómoda mientras vivas aquí— dijo el rubio mientras levantaba su pulgar con una sonrisa abierta.

La chica sintió que sus mejillas comenzaban a ponerse rojas, quito su mano del hombro y se giro para que no la viera.

—Gracias aun así— dijo Hinata mientras se agachaba para abrir su maleta cuando de debajo de la cama salió el gato de Naruto.

Hinata dio un pequeño salto del susto provocado por el avistamiento repentino del gato, Naruto miro a su gato y se rio.

—-Lo siento Hinata, se me olvido mencionar que tengo un gato y que duerme debajo de mi cama— dijo Naruto acercándose al gato que estaba en la alfombra observando con detenimiento a la invasora.

Hinata se agacho para acariciar el gato el cual sorpresivamente se dejo mimar por la chica. Naruto se sorprendió de lo que vio, Kurama no se daba a tocar por nadie que no fuese él o su mamá, inclusive en una ocasión su padre había tenido problemas al intentar tocarlo.

—-Vaya, le caíste bien— dijo el chico agachándose, la chica con la mano libre que tenía se acomodo el vestido para que no se le viera algo, después de todo su vestido era ligero.

Naruto toco una oreja de su gato.

—Amigo tú y yo dormiremos en la estancia por un tiempo— dijo el rubio, su gato soltó un maullido y después un ronroneo.

Después de eso el gato se levanto y se volvió a meter debajo de la cama del chico.

Naruto se puso de pie y Hinata igual, a excepción de que al momento de intentar levantarse su pie se doblo haciendo que perdiera por un momento el equilibrio, Naruto lo noto e hiso intervención, al momento la sujeto por la cintura para impedir que cayera, pero como no la sujeto a tiempo también fue victima de la gravedad cayendo encima de ella casi, sus rodillas quedaron abiertas impidiendo que quedara literalmente encima de Hinata, su brazo derecho había sido un pilar de apoyo mientras que con su otro brazo aun la tenía rodeada por la cintura, la chica comenzó a ruborizarse al estar en esa posición, Naruto se percato en ese momento del lindo rostro de Hinata, sus facciones eran finas y tenía unos labios sonrosados que por un instante deseo probar, su aroma dulce a jazmín lo estaba llevando al cielo, sin mencionar su mirada que lo comenzaba a cautivar, esos orbes de color claro que lo miraban profundamente, el chico comenzó acercarse lentamente al rostro de Hinata, ésta última se hallaba extasiada por la mirada de Naruto, no podía dejar de mirar esos ojos de color zafiro que seguían hipnotizándola más y más, sin mencionar ese aroma que emanaba, si no se equivocaba era un olor a menta con una sutil mezcla de aroma de pino, notó que él estaba acortando la distancia entre ambos y no le importo.

Cuando estuvieron a escasos centímetros sus rostros, tan cerca que podían sentir el exhalar de cada uno, ambos pensaron que tal vez ser más que conocidos no sería una idea tan descabellada, justo cuando pensaban consumar ese momento con un beso, el primero de ambos quizás, algo sucedió, unos ojos felinos rayados estaban observando toda la situación que sucedía con los dos humanos, al momento Kurama salió nuevamente debajo de la cama y con un maullido rompió la buena atmosfera que se había creado. Naruto reaccionó y vio la posición en la que se encontraba y en la que había colocado a Hinata, creyó que estaba sobrepasándose con ella y lo único que hiso fue levantarse tan rápido como pudo al mismo tiempo que la jalaba hacia arriba de manera suave para que se pudiera parar.

—Lo, Lo siento, no se que me paso— dijo Naruto muy avergonzado.

Hinata tardo un poco en reaccionar y es que estuvo a milímetros de tocar el cielo y de un momento a otro caía en picada a la tierra.

— ¿Hinata? ¿Estas molesta? — pregunto un poco temeroso de la respuesta el rubio.

La chica por fin salió de su ensoñación.

— ¡No! ¡Para nada, no te sientas culpable Naruto!—dijo de manera balbuceantemente tímida la chica—fue solo un momento…poco común—musito Hinata—_aunque me hubiese gustado culminarlo_— pensó mientras se comenzaba a ruborizar.

Naruto se sentía un poco acalorado.

—_¿Qué hubiera pasado si Kurama no hubiese interrumpido?_ —se pregunto el rubio mirando a su gato que solo se relamía los bigotes sin saber el momento cardiaco que le había hecho pasar a su amo.

La chica busco desviar su mente de los vividos recuerdos que estaban en su mente ahora mismo y que su cerebro se empecinaba en hacerla revivir en ese momento, se acerco a la puerta de la habitación.

—Creo, creo que iré por tu tía o tú mamá nos podría regañar —fue lo que dijo la chica al salir de la habitación dejando a un Naruto muy acalorado y con su mente echa un lio por lo sucedido.

La chica salió de la habitación y camino hacia la otra puerta, toco de manera educada esperando que se abriera.

Karin desde hacia una media hora aproximadamente se había colocado sus audífonos y se había quedado dormida en la cama, no escucho cuando Hinata tocaba la puerta o la llamaba.

—Creo que no quiere ser molestada- musito la chica, Hinata se giro y vio la puerta de caoba entre abierta, al instante se volvió sentir acalorada— no puedo regresar a esa habitación por ahora—se recriminó en voz baja la chica bajando por las escaleras.

Kushina estaba comenzando a freír unos palitos de pescado empanizados cuando oyó que alguien bajaba las escaleras.

—Karin, ayúdame un momento por favor— dijo la pelirroja sin girarse de la estufa.

Hinata llego hasta la tabla de la cocina.

—Disculpe, Shina— dijo con cierto grado de vergüenza al llamar a su "anfitriona" por su nombre.

Kushina se giro y vio a la chica ahí de pie.

—Hola hija, ¿No bajo Karin? — dijo la pelirroja de manera tranquila.

La chica negó con la cabeza.

—No, creo que esta dormida— respondió la chica— pero dígame en que le puedo ayudar— ofreció la chica.

Kushina esbozo una sonrisa.

—Esta bien, ¿Sabes preparar ensalada cesar con aceite de oliva? Ah y ¿También puré de papa con chorizo precalentado en el horno? — pregunto la madre de Naruto.

Hinata asintió a ambas preguntas.

—Si, aprendí en el internado a cocinar un poco — dijo de manera alegre la chica, al parecer le gustaba cocinar.

Kushina esbozo una sonrisa de satisfacción y camino hacia la alacena donde saco un mandil de color naranja con cuadros blancos.

—Bien hija, aquí tienes — dijo pasándole el mandil a Hinata, quien lo recibió gustosamente y se lo coloco en seguida — los ingredientes que necesitas están en la nevera y la alacena.

La chica asintió y comenzó a sacar de la alacena los ingredientes que necesitaría para el puré. Kushina observaba de vez en cuando la manera de organizarse y cocinar de Hinata.

—Nada mejor que cocinar con tu _suegra_ ¿Verdad? Mi querida _nuera_ — dijo Kushina de manera alegre haciendo que Hinata se pusiera roja.

Kushina se giro nuevamente para ver si Hinata replicaría o algo así, pero no lo hiso.

—Hmphk— la chica no se quejo ni nada por el estilo cuando escucho ese comentario solo asintió callada.

Kushina sonrió con satisfacción, al parecer algo había ocurrido cuando subió con su hijo, ya que la chica parecía un poco más contenta.

—Hija, al parecer asimilaste más rápido de lo que esperaba el quedarte con nosotros unos días, me gustaría que vinieras a visitarnos de nuevo después de que tu padre regrese, parece que a Naruto le agradas — dijo Kushina sacando de la sartén algunos dedos de pescado dorados.

La chica se sonrojo levemente, le gustaba que Kushina le dijera "hija", además tal vez era su imaginación pero Naruto había estado apunto de besarla y eso le daba algo de esperanza.

—Hmphk, siempre eh pensado que los caminos se entrelazan de manera misteriosa y ahora lo estoy viendo por misma, lo que suceda en el futuro es algo que espero ver con ansias— dijo la chica mientras preparaba en el receptario que había sacado de la alacena un poco de las papas que ya había comenzado a pelar.

Kushina coloco más dedos de pescado y se limpio las manos con una servilleta, Hinata estaba pelando las papas cuando sintió que unos brazos suaves la cubrían de manera maternal al mismo tiempo que le depositaban un beso cariñoso en la coronilla, Hinata sintió la calidez de ese abrazo y beso maternal, recordó por instantes a su difunta madre.

-Yo nunca podré sustituir el lugar de tu mamá mi pequeña, pero seré lo más cercano a una segunda madre hija- dijo de manera amable Kushina mientras abrazaba a su nueva "_hija_".

Hinata sintió que sus ojos empezaban a soltar lágrimas, era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que sentía el tacto de una madre amorosa.

—Gracias— susurro la chica.

En ese momento alguien bajo del segundo piso, era Naruto que había bajado ya, al entrar en la cocina vio a su madre frente a la estufa y su huésped pelando papas en la tabla de la cocina, hubo algo que noto Naruto al instante, Hinata tenía levemente sus ojos rojos como si hubiera llorado brevemente.

—Hinata ¿Te encuentras bien? —dijo el chico acercándose a ella, la chica giro su rostro y lo miro, en ese momento esbozo la sonrisa más hermosa que podía.

—Sí hace mucho que no me sentía tan bien Naruto — dijo la chica sonriente.

Naruto observo las facciones de Hinata y supo que decía la verdad con solo ver sus ojos lo sabía.

—Bien, mamá ¿Te ayudo en algo más? — pregunto el chico.

Kushina sin girarse le respondió.

—Sí, ayuda a Hinata a preparar los complementos.

Naruto se acerco a la chica la cual se encontraba extasiada de felicidad, hacía mucho tiempo que no sentía esa sensación de felicidad continua, se sentía nuevamente en una familia, no es que amara a su padre y hermana menor, es solo que la mayoría del tiempo estaba en el internado en Londres y solo iba para vacaciones y casi no pasaba tiempo con su padre que siempre estaba ocupado en los negocios de su compañía; Pero ahora a tan solo estar un par de horas en la casa de Naruto podía sentir esa calidez familiar, la madre de Naruto era increíble.

Los chicos siguieron cocinando, debes en cuando Kushina los miraba discretamente para ver como interactuaban juntos y noto que sus tratos eran muy amables entre ellos.

La comida estaba casi hecha y el agradable olor fue lo que despertó a Karin, ella se giro en su cama, el cable se enredo en su cuello y ante el incomodo movimiento que sentía en su cuello se levanto con suma flojera.

—Mmm, ese olor es increíble — dijo Karin sentándose en la cama.

Se quito los audífonos, miro la pantalla de su teléfono celular y vio la hora la cual marcaba casi las cuatro de la tarde, se dirigió a su escritorio y abrió su laptop, se conecto a la red de la casa y entro en un chat con una amiga de Suiza, Karin estudiaba en una universidad en Suiza por si querían saber.

Mantuvo una platica con su amiga por unos treinta minutos más, hasta que sintió más hambre, entonces se despidió de su amiga y cerro la laptop, se dirigió fuera de la habitación, en vez de bajar se dirigió al cuarto de Naruto tenía ganas de molestarlo un poco, al entrar en la habitación no lo encontró, solo vio dos maletas una grande y otra mediana.

Salió de la habitación y bajo las escaleras, su intuición femenina le decía que algo se pondría interesante, al bajar las escaleras vio a su hermana sirviendo la comida en la mesa, escucho reír a Naruto con alguien más en la cocina.

—¿Shina que sucede? — dijo la pelirroja.

—Oh, bueno nuestra invitada ya llego— dijo Kushina.

En ese momento Naruto apareció por el pasillo.

—Hey, por que tan sonriente — dijo Karin.

Pero en ese momento vio que detrás de Naruto venía una chica de cabellera negra, la reconoció al instante.

— ¿Hinata? ¿Qué haces aquí? — dijo Karin al ver a Hinata ahí.

La mencionada sonrió tímidamente. Karin por su parte miro a Kushina nuevamente.

—Shina, ¿Qué sucede aquí? — dijo entre seria y molesta Karin.

Kushina miro a su hermana menor.

—Karin ella es Hinata y será nuestra invitada unos días.

Karin pareció no entender lo que escucho.

— ¿Disculpa? Shina ¿Cómo que Hinata se quedara unos días aquí?

Karin aunque había escuchado lo que su hermana dijo, no lo entendió, miro a la chica pelinegra. Hinata bajo su mirada tímidamente, Naruto desvió la mirada de su tía.

Continuara…

Bueno estimados lectores, espero que les haya gustado este capítulo saludos a todos y discúlpenme nuevamente por el retaso bueno sin más que decir ¡Hasta la próxima!

**REVIEWS**

**POR FAAAAAA XD**


End file.
